Uriel
Uriel, "The light of God", existed before any monster walked the Earth. The true power of the Holy Light will be accessible only for a master player. Are you the chosen one? Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Uriel, one of the first legends in the game. He is one of the few monsters that can revive. Uriel has been outclassed by many other monsters who have lower cooldowns for their revival moves, and other actually decent moves besides that. Uriel is a bad support, and unless you have a gap in your team, he is generally not recommended. Pros: *Revival skill *NER + 30% Shield + 15% of Life and Stamina *Team NER *All moves, except for Revival Move, have generally low cooldowns Cons *Bland movepool *Bad trait *Bad stats *All AoE status effects only have a 50% chance of hitting *High cooldown and stamina cost for Revival move *Low damage output Recommended Moveset *Holy Resurrection (Single Ally Resurrection with 100% Life + 100% Stamina, 60s, 6 CD) *Divine Protection (Single Ally NER + 30% Shield + 15% Heal + 15% Stamina Restore, 25s, 2 CD) *Catholicon (Team NER, 22s, 0 CD) *Celestial Nimbus / Archangelic Nimbus (Celestial for AoE 35 Special dmg + 50% Daze, 35s, 1 CD) / (Archangelic for AoE 40 Special dmg + 50% Blind, 30s, 2 CD) Uriel's best moves are Holy Resurrection, which does what it sounds like and what he is known for, and Divine Protection, which is a good support move that heals life and energy, gives a shield, and gets rid of negative effects. Catholicon is for Team NER and the Nimbus' are for your choice of 50% AoE Blind or Daze. Besides the two good effects on Uriel, the best use they have is for 50% effect moves. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Counters *Metal attackers, such as Super Dan, can defeat this angel easily. *Monsters with Resurrection Block, such as Sergeant Hull Head, can stop Uriel's most useful skill. *He is easily denied. Book Analysis Spirits Most of the people in the Spirits category are deniers, like Baba Yaga, and attackers, like Tesaday. Uriel was THE guy to get back when monster legends had only a handful of monsters, so many old users will have them. They are overall outclassed by Totem and Samael in support, (And revival for Samael). Also, as said before, Glitch and Baba Yaga can possess Uriel with little to no trouble in team wars. *Viability Rank: B+ (5/10) *Effectiveness: 6/10 *Comparison to Competition: 3/10 OVERALL RANKING : 4.5/10 Winged The winged category is diverse, and most everyone outclasses Uriel. Samuel is also in this category, and so is Caillech. Uriel is generally better than a few of the monsters, making her pretty dangerous. *Viability Rank: B+ (5/10) *Effectiveness: 7/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.5/10 Light In a Light team wars, Uriel is completely outclassed by everyone except for Arch Knight, and in some cases, Oghma. *Viability Rank: B+ (5/10) *Effectiveness: 2/10 *Comparison to Competition: 2/10 OVERALL RANKING: 3/10 Category:Light monsters Category:Blind Immunity Category:Resurrector Category:Spirit book Category:Winged book Category:Supporter Category:Causes Stun Category:Cause Blind Category:Shield Casters Category:Cause Daze